Researches have been conducted concerning a technique for providing information for safe driving using sensor information collected from a vehicle and a roadside.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a system in which an apparatus set on a roadside detects that a behavior of a passing vehicle is dangerous, generates risk information on the basis of a ratio of the number of vehicles, in which dangers are detected, to the number of passing vehicles, and delivers the risk information to vehicles that pass a dangerous point.
Patent Literature 2 describes a system that acquires, when a dangerous event such as a near miss occurs in a vehicle, information such as a position and speed from a portable information terminal located around the vehicle, determines whether the vehicle is involved in the event, and then registers information concerning the dangerous event in a database.
When these inventions are used, it is possible to automatically collect information concerning points where dangerous events tend to occur. It is possible to improve safety by distributing these kinds of information to following vehicles.